1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to furniture, and more particularly to furniture combined with a computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In modern times, computer is one of the most popular electronic devices in daily life. Generally, the computer is composed of a housing and several electronic components such as a power supply, hard disk, host and the like. Usually, it is placed under a home or office desk for leaving as much space as possible on the desk.
Also, for practical and aesthetic reasons, a desk integrated with a cabinet thereunder for receiving the computer is developed. However, since the current computer housing is generally designed in the form of cuboid, the shape of the cabinet is confined so as to fit the computer housing geometrically. Therefore, the overall appearance of the desk is undiversified and inflexible.